Josie Woodwork and Kaden Scheavre Love Story
by Read.Read.Read.Polly
Summary: Kaden sees a new more ladylike side of Josie Woodwork and soon falls for her like his life depends on it. Josie on the other hand know nothing about. Soon she falls for him after seeing him date other girls so he can try and get Josie to fall for him. Read more to find out their love journey.
1. New Josie

This is a story taking on after (The Crown). **All characters belong to (Kiera Cass: Author)**

I love Josie and Kaden. And if you didn't already know on google I searched and it said they did end up getting married in the end. Plus I didn't want Eadlyn and Erik married so I put Eadlyn and Kile together.

Characters mentioned:

 **Kaden:** 15 1/4

 **Josie:** 14 3/4

 **Eadlyn:** 19 1/2

 **Ahren:** 19 1/2

 **Osten:** 12 1/4

 **Kile:** 19 3/4

 **King Maxon:** 41 1/2

 **Queen America:** 39 1/4

Chapter 1:

 _~ **Kaden** ~_

Josie looked so different she wasn't exactly trying to impress anyone. Usually she wore pink and now she was wearing a cream colored dress with a velvet blue choker I got tapped on the shoulder 3 times my older sister Eadlyn caught me staring at her. I turned blushing a tint of a light shade of pink. She woke me up from my day watching and whispered that I go sit next to her. I finally got up giving her a look that meant I would kill her later but she just smirked and put her hands up in surrender.

As I walked over she motioned me to sit next to her and I nodded and sat down.

"What are you up to Kaden?" she asked looking at me with her crystal blue and golden slik hair slightly clurred but beatiful as ever. Ah come on I'm already falling for her. Then she woke me up and asked "Hello, Kaden?" I had to go the report started in 15 mins I still had time so I excused myself saying "I got to my bedroom I'll be right back."

I got up and left cursing myself that I can't let her see me stare at her again.

I came back to the report 10 minutes later to wait for it to start. I avoided eye contact with her and Eadlyn just whispered "Hey what was that all about you've never blushed so hard around anyone." I looked away and blushed crimson making sure to not give away the fact that I liked Josie Woodwork. I mean honestly I've never been so embarrassed.

 **Thats the end folks can't wait to update yall some more!**


	2. Who's that girl?

Chapter 2:

~ _ **Josie**_ ~

Kaden just left really aburtly or so it seems. I just hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

Today I wanted to look more ladylike because now I am one of Queen Eadlyns advisers in training or (A.I.N.). Its a really huge honor so now I want to make a better impression on the report to show I can grow up.

Kaden just walked in more relaxed with his golden hair and soft brown eyes like Mr. King Maxon.

Motioned for him to come sit next to me to see if he's ok but I'm guessing he didn't see me because he went and sat next to Eadlyn again.

Eadlyn was talking to her fiancé Kile my older brother. Then stopped because she noticed Kaden and whispered something to him that made him go crimson. He hid it from her, but I could see it.

Gavril soon started to countdown and the cameras were on.

He talked to the people about politics stuff. Then about Eadlyn and Kile. Then three people went up to say their congrats on Eadlyn and Kile.

After what felt like forever the report finished and I walked out of the studio room to go get ready for dinner.

I got carried away with myself and started to talk to myself.

"Now on to Josie Woodwork." I say in a reporter like voice.

"Hey people of Illeá how are you today." I pretend that I'm a famous actor in my navy blue lacey dress.

"Today I want you to answer a few questions for your fans." I say using my reporter voice again.

I hear someone hold back laughter and see Kaden standing at my door.

"What are you doing?" he says still trying not to laugh.

I blush bright red and reply "I was pretending I was famous with a reporter about ask me a question. Thats until you interrupted."

Kaden just shook his head smiling to himself then said "Well I gonna say that you can eat dinner in your room or in the Dining room. Since Eadlyn and Kile have some work to do so they aren't going to the Dining room."

I thought for a moment then offered "Hey do want to eat with me in my room?."

Kaden just nodded and walked started walking but I got up to go and ask him something. "Hey Kaden where are you going."

He turned around and said "I'm to go and call someone she told me to call her before dinner."

I nodded. But as I walked back into my room I thought 'Does he have a girlfriend?' I mean that would make sense all my friends gave him their numbers because they love him. And soon all the girls in the kingdom started to swoon over him. My friends said they would do _anything_ to live in my position so they could have him as their own. It didn't occur to me till that moment that he actually was pretty handsome but he'd always been cute but never liked him.

 **Thats it for another Kosie moment. Enjoy!**


	3. Lillian!

Chapter 3:

~ _ **Josie**_ ~

Kaden didn't come back for awhile so I decided to go and check and make sure he is ok. But I didn't want to seem like a stalker.

When I found him he was with Lillian my best friend. Then she looked him in the eye and gave him a soft kiss. They pulled away and I quietly ran upstairs. I didn't want them to know I watched everything happen.

I don't know what made me so certain but I guess it was true even my best friend swooning over him.

Kaden came back to my room after 20 minutes.

"Hey, Josie I'm sorry but I decided to have dinner alone tonight."

I suddenly felt a wave of jealously wipe over me he ate with my best friend Lillian. I was happy for her but sad for my self. Suddenly I ended up asking myself if that even mattered why was I so jealous when I didn't even care for him like that.

I nodded and he left with a small smirk on his face like he was planning something.

~ _ **Kaden**_ ~

I wasn't exactly happy I made out with Lillian but seeing Josie just then she looked jealous. I was tugging at her heart. I accomplished something today.

Lillian was waiting for me and I offered her my arm without looking back to see Josie staring at us.

Me and Lillians plan was working though we both knew we did have a slight crush on each other.

~ _ **Josie**_ ~

As he turned around I saw Lillian waiting for him.

I smiled and got up so I could shut my door.

I felt betrayed or jealous. Ahh! I can't even tell the difference between them anymore.

I decided to go to bed knowing tomorrow was another day.

Lillian:

Age: 14 1/2

Birth Country: Ireland

Caste: 1= royal

Personality: outgoing, bubbly, charming, stubborn, loving, caring, resourceful, and giving

Name: Lillian Catniss Bluntness

Family: King Grenade(father), Queen Cassia(mother), Princess London(older sister), Prince Daxton(older brother in-law), Prince Jackson II(older brother), King Jackson(grandfather), Queen Mary(grandmother)

Height: 5'4

Weight: 115 lbs

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Crystal blue

Extra info: She is Josephine Woodwork's best friend since 5 years old.


	4. The Announcement

Chapter 4:

~ _ **Kaden**_ ~

My mom Queen America came into my bedroom while I was reading a book on my little couch.

"Kaden, honey we need to talk..." she said like something I did is a bad thing.

"Yeah..."

"I just wanted to know if you were dating Lillian?..."

This is what she wanted to talk about. Well I know ever since Josie changed into Eadlyn's adviser in training my whole family has been pushing me to ask her out.

"Mom actually I am dating Lillian I hope you don't mind..." I said looking at her waiting for a response.

"Ok Kaden just wanted to know because your father thought you liked Josie same with Eadlyn she and dad both."

"Well they're not that wrong" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" she asked trying not to sound to excited though you could cleary hear it.

"Nothing it doesn't matter."

Then she kissed me on the head and left.

I cursed myself I couldn't mumble things like that ever again.

~ _ **Josie**_ ~

I woke up thinking that whatever happened last night was a dream.

But nope it was reality.

At breakfast Lillian came over and said hi then went and sat down next to Kaden.

Suddenly Mrs. Queen America stood and spoke.

"If you didn't know I just wanted to say that I am proud of my son Kaden that he has Lillian as his _girlfriend._ "

Mr. King Maxon nearly spit out his orange juice and Eadlyn looked as shooked as I have ever seen her.

Kaden and Lillian both looked down blushing scarlet.

Then Kaden looked up and looked at his mother like he was gonna kill her later. She just shrugged and looked back to her food smiling.

I finished my food and excused my from the table _first._

I went into my bedroom to get paperwork to finish up for Queen Eadlyn.

After I headed to the Women's room to get it done.

When I got there their was nobody but my _mother._

I didn't want to talk to her because I knew all she wanted to ask is how I felt about that _announcement_.

Before I could go anywhere she called me over.

"Yes mom..." I said setting myself in a chair to pull up next to her.

"Well I just wanted to ask about how you felt about Kaden and Lillian. _Laden."_

Oh no she was already trying to rub it in. Not this time mother.

"I'm fine about whatever you call it _Laden._ I just came here to work on my work for Eadlyn." I said clearly enough to state that I'm fine.

She put her hands up in surrender as if I said it in a harsher tone than intended.

I was done with her and went to go and sit at the nearest vanity and work so I could have my night free.

\--Kosie--

 **Thats it for today guys hope you enjoyed as much as I did. See ya next time!**


	5. Sleepover

Chapter 5:

~ _ **Kaden**_ ~

After my mom's announcement Josie finished her food rather quickly and excused herself from the table first.

Mrs. Marlee got up 5 minutes later to go and check on her.

She came back saying that she is just doing some work for _Queen_ Eadlyn so she can have the night off.

The phone all of sudden started buzzing in the middle of the table.

When my dad King Maxon went to go and pick it up he said it was for Mrs. Marlee from United Kingdom.

Mrs. Marlee seemed to be very happy because she was smiling so wide at the end of the call. Then she forgot her manors and ran out the dining room door.

My mom wanted to go see what made her so happy.

And when the Queen leaves the table my dad always loves to follow her so now everyone is to leave the dining room 2 minutes after them.

This time since it is about Mrs. Marlee, Mr. Carter also went with my dad to check on the ladies.

~ _ **Josie**_ ~

When I turned around my mom was gone so I had peace to myself for awhile.

That until she, my father, Mrs. America, and Mr. Maxon came barging through the Women's room door.

"Josie!" she called obviously not trying to hide her excitement.

"Honey calm down let Josie breath." my dad whispered to my mom.

"Anyway so what so exciting you all have to barg through the doors all crazylike mom..."

"Well I just got a call from Queen Danyella... that she is letting Princess Eliza stay for a week!"

I started jumping up and down. I loved Eliza she is my best friend even though she is almost a year older than me, she is a really great person.

"Ok honey calm down you need to finish your work so you can be ready when she arrives. Oh who am I kidding... Eadlyn gave you the rest of the day off!"

A side from todays announcement. Today was the best day ever!

"WooHoo!!!" I screamed I was so excited I kissed my mom on the cheek and gave dad a hug and left the room.

I went upstairs to my bedroom to get ready. I got out my air mattress. But I needed pillows. So I went to Kaden's room and knocked on the door to see if I could borrow maybe 3 pillows cuz he has 6 but only sleeps with one. Or thats what he told me once.

"Coming..." he said.

When he opened the door Lillian was there just sitting there writing or taking note of something.

"Hey Kaden do you have any spare pillows I can borrow I only need 3." I said trying not to sound hurt that Lillian doesn't hangout with me no more.

But she knew well enough to know I'm having a sleepover with someone.

"Hey Josie can I come?!" Lillian asked to come to the sleepover me, her, and Eliza were the best of friends.

"Yeah come on just grab 3 pillows off Kaden's bed and come."

Before she left to come with me she grabbed the 3 pillows and went over to Kaden at his desk and gave him a peck kiss on the head.

While we set up for Eliza to come over we talked about the things we missed about each other this past week.

Then when we finished Eliza realized she forgot something in Kaden's room.

I just had to ask "Wait you've slept in his bedroom before?!"

Lillian laughed "No I just forgot my diary in there!" she said still laughing.

"K, cause you know your mom would kill you if you did." I said trying to be funny and mimic her mom when points a finger at her.

_Losie_

 _ **Thats it for today folks! Enjoy there is more for this story!**_


	6. Thruth or Dare

_Chapter 6:_

~ _ **Josie**_ ~

Kaden came to knock on my door.

"Come in." I called.

I turned to see Kaden just leaning up against my door frame.

"Where is Lillian she just ran down to your room." he nodded.

"I know but she went to go greet Eliza at the door." he just rolled his eyes.

I jumped up. Next thing you know I was out the door in a record time.

I blew Kaden a kiss and ran down the hall. I looked back one more time and he was shaking his head with his cheeks hot pink.

I got to the door just in time Lillian was still waiting for her.

Then I saw her and ran out the door past the guards who were shaking their heads.

Lillian, Eliza, and Josie all ran in to a big bear hug.

"K come on Eliza you have a sleepover in your honor today lets not waste any time." Lillian said grabbing both our arms racing up the stairs.

"I have a game suggestion!" Eliza said.

"Thruth or Dare!!!" me and Lillian both laughed we both know Eliza loves this game but takes it way to far. But since they loved Eliza we shrugged. And Eliza bear hugged us tighter than before.

As she let go we all had to gasp for breath.

Eliza, Lillian, and I all started walking upstairs breathlessly.

"Ok Thruth or Dare Josie." Eliza said thinking of one for both.

"Dare." I wanted to give me her worst.

Eliza smiled and turned to Lillian and whispered in her ear something Josie couldn't hear.

"What is it you guys are scaring me..." I said backing away.

"Its ok Josie were not gonna kill you." she laughed.

"Ok then whats my dare?" they came closer to me and Eliza whishpered in my ear.

"Tonight me and Lillian are gonna bring Kaden to the top of the balcony. And you have to kiss him we will be watching from outside. Where he can't see us. But we will tell you when to do it." Eliza got a devilish grin across her face.

I groaned I always got the worst dares.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked wanting anything other that.

"Nope." Lillian said.

"First of all he's your boyfriend and you don't care." I asked Lillian she mouthed _'tell you in your room if you can beat me there'._

I started racing upstairs Lillian was fast so I tried to get a head start.

But she raced past me last 10 seconds of getting there and was in.

Eliza caught up to me and we both slowed down.

"No slowing her down. huh." I nodded then laughed.

"Can't you just tell me.." I complained.

"When time is right my dear you will know. For now its best you don't know." she winked at Eliza meaning she knew. I moaned and they laughed.

"Anyway Thruth or Dare Eliza." I started to think of a good come back.

"Thruth!" she didn't want to claim a dare to see it R.I.P.

"Ooo. I want to know if you like Jack." Lillian got wide eyes at the mention of her twins name.

Eliza blushed feverishly hard.

Prince Jackson was Lillians twin. He was nothing like her. He was more like Kaden _bookworm_ , athletic, shy, kind. But he wasn't my type.

Though everytime he is around and Eliza is here she blushes a slight tint of hot _pink_.

It was funny we would tease her later about it but she would always claim she never liked him.

"Fine I give in I like Jack a little bit." Eliza confessed not looking at us.

"I knew it!" me and Lillian said in unison. Then we laughed.

Eliza was still blushing but now darker and reder than before.

"Its ok Eliza we won't tell him cross our hearts." Lillian and me put our hands up in surrender.

"Yea, Yea, come here you dogs." and they tackled Eliza.

 **The next chapter will talk about what happened on the balcony. Maybe they make out. Just kidding.. Leave a review on how you think it is going to go.**

 _~Read. Read. Read. Polly_


End file.
